When Twilight Gets Bored
by AvatarFangirl-13
Summary: This is a story in which Bella gets lost in the woods, Jasper and Alice bake a cake, the family goes to a Jobro concert, Emmett has a new love, and Bella and Joe get their flirt on! OHHHH! Just read... It's great fun!
1. SUPER INSANE AWESOME START TO MY STORY!

_I don't own Twilight or the Jonas Brothers… *Sigh* If only!!!!! _

**Part one: What happens in the woods, stays in the woods.**

**Bella's point of view.**

"HELP!" I screamed without any actual hope that I'd be found.

Well, aren't I smart? I got lost… AGAIN! It's not my fault. I swear! It's Edwards! He should know better then to let me wander around alone! Gosh! What was he thinking? "You can go hunting by your self if you really want to, Bella. I mean, I guess you can," He said to me. WHAT A FOOL! So I asked him thirty times, threatened him with my newborn strength, and gave him the puppy dog eyes! So what!?!?!?! He shouldn't have said yes… IDIOT!

"Bella? Is that you?" I heard a voice ask. EDWARD!!"Yes my love, it's me! I knew you would come sooner or later!"

"Yes, I came. I shouldn't have let you come out here by yourself… I knew you would get lost again," He said in an ashamed voice.

"WHAT? You have no faith in me? What kind of supporting husband are you?" I yelled at him.

"You're right, I'm ashamed," He sighed.

"Oh… Don't be ashamed," I told him and then gave him a kiss on the check. "*In singing voice* OHHHHH!!! I love you, and you love me! Let's all live happily! OHHHHHHH!!!! You saved me from the deep dark woods, and now I'm not surrounded by wood!!!! OHHHHHH!! AND. IT'S. ALL. BECAUSE. YOU. LOVE. MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"That's nice, Bella."

**Part two: The super awesome cake that I felt like writing about!**

As we approached the house I smelled something wonderful!

"Mmm… Eddiekinz? What _is _that delicious smell?"

"Oh, that's just Alice and Jasper baking a cake," He answered me.

"Why that's wonderful! I can't wait for them to finish so I can have a piece."

"Um, Bella… You're a vampire now, you can't eat cake," He explained to me.

"Oh, right. Aw, I never get to eat anything good!" I complained.

Right when we entered the house Rosalie ran in.

"Oh, Alice!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" She answered back.

"Hum, why are you baking a cake?" Rosalie asked getting off topic, like always.

"The question is, why aren't you baking a cake?" Jasper asked.

"Anyway," Rosalie started "I GOT TICKETS TO A JONAS BROTHERS CONCERT!!!!!!!!!"

I swear the whole house shook when Alice screamed.

**Part three: The concert.**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Alice screamed as loud as she could when her FAVORITE Jonas Brothers song came on. It just so happened to be my LEAST favorite Jonas Brothers song… It reminded me on Jacob and I. I just looked at her while she screamed out the lyrics.

"I've been making lots of plans like a picket fence and a rose garden!! I'll just keep on dreaming, but it's cool 'cause we're just friends!!!!" I suddenly felt a surge of pity for the guys… I mean, I like the Jonas Brothers as much as the next girl… Besides Alice that is… But the guys didn't like them at all… I don't know how they got tricked into coming… Alice has her ways.

"Having fun guys?" I asked and then heard three synchronized "No"s. But wait… There were four guys here… I then looked to see who hadn't answered. Jacob, Edward, Jasper… Hum,

"Where's Emmett?"

"Over there," Jacob answered, obviously annoyed as he pointed to the guy ten feet away singing his heart out.

"You warned me that, you were gonna leave!!! Never thought, you would really go… I was blind, baby now I see… I broke your heart but now I know…"

"Um… Alright then. I never knew he had such a fondness for the Jonas Brothers."

"Neither did I," Edward retorted in a less then enthusiastic voice.

"His favorite is Kevin!" Jasper said with fake peppiness that reminded me of Alice.

"Which I don't get at all!" Jacob said. "It's obvious that Joe is the hottest."

"Oh, WHATEVER!" Edward yelled… "Nick is the cutest."

"Dudes… WHAT THE HECK?" Jasper screamed. "NONE OF THEM ARE HOT!" And then everyone one within ten feet of us turned and gave Jasper the evil eye.

"Well, I for one think Frankie is the cutest," Nessie said as she wondered over to me.

"Oh you do?" Jacob asked her.

"Yep," She answered. "Only because he's around my age. You see, I don't go after people that are like four years older then me like some of these crazies!"

"Aw, man. I guess that's a huge disappointment, Jake." Jasper said.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Can you people PLEASE be quite! I'm trying to hear the concert! AND TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE ME!!! EVERYTHINGS ALL RIGHT! WHEN YOU'RE RIGHT HERE BY MY SIDE…" Emmett yelled and then continued to sing, very badly I might add.

"Sorry." We all whispered at the same time.

**Part four: The Meet and Greet… Jealousy… Lucky Vampires/Werewolf/Vampire Human.**

"Oh my god… This is sooo cool!" Alice managed to squeak out as she shook.

"It's Kevin!!!" Emmett yelled. "I can't believe I'm going to meet Kevin Jonas!

"And I can't believe you care!" Rosalie yelled irritated as always. Though, this time she had the write to be. If Edward turned all fanboyish over Kevin Jonas I'd be pretty PO'd.

"I can't believe I get to meet Niiick." Alice said, singing his name.

"Should I be jealous?" Jasper asked her.

"Maybe a little."

"How great." He said following her over to were Nick was standing.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Emmett half shouted. "Um.. Hi, I'm Emmett." He said in a macho voice while shaking Kevin's hand. "I, uh, love your music." He told him.

"Nice to meet you," Kevin said. "It's nice to see some guy fans!"

"Eh hem!" Rosalie said trying to be noticed, classic Rosalie.

"Oh, this is my um, friend, Rosalie." Emmett said trying to decide what to call Rosalie.

"Excuse me?" She half shouted. "I'm his _wife _Rosalie." Rosalie said, turning towards Kevin. "Nice to meet you."

"Like wise." Kevin said just as I heard Edward chuckle beside me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Kevin doesn't seem to like Rosalie to much," He told me.

"What do you mean," I asked wondering if she could come off irritating in two minutes.

"Jealousy," He answered.

"What? Jealous of Rosalie? Why?"

"Well, he has a certain fondness of Emmett." Edward explained.

"Oh…" I said as I busted out into a hysterical fit of laughter. "Sorry," I apologized when everyone in the room turned to look at me.

"Oh my gosh… Nick just looked at you!" Alice whispered to me. "Lucky."

"It's your turn, Alice!" I told her.

"Oh, oh my gosh! This is so awesome!" she said as she walked toward Nick.

"Hi! I'm Alice! This is Jasper! He doesn't like you, but I do! I love you! And your music! You're just SO awesome!" She said in what seemed like one sentence. He giggled a bit and said,

"Nice to meet you. Both of you."

"Thanks. Same to you," Jasper said, a little distant.

"What's your favorite song to perform?" Alice asked him

"Uh, that's a hard one. I'd have to say Love bug."

"OMJ!! I love that song!" She exclaimed! "Called her for the first time yesterday! Finally found the missing' part of me! Felt so close but you were far away… Left me without anything to say…" She sang.

"Wow. I've never heard our song sound so good." Nick said to her and Alice smiled amazingly big.

"Well, I guess it's our turn," I said to Edward and Nessie.

"Yes!" Nessie screamed.

"Alright, lets get this over with." Edward said.

"Hi," I said to Joe. "Nick to meet you. I'm Bella," I told him. "This is Edward," I said pointing to Edward. "And this is Nessie."

"Hello!" He told us and smiled at Nessie. "Is she your daughter?" He asked.

"Yes, she is."

"Well, you seem much to young to have a daughter. How old are you?"

"Oh, I'm twenty five. She's seven." I lied to him. I was actually eighteen and she was actually only 9 months old. But we could both pull it off.

"Well, you don't look it. And neither does he," He said pointing over to Edward

"Thanks," I replied feeling thankful that I couldn't blush because of the lack of blood.

"I don't know." I heard Edward whisper to Nessie.

"Nice meeting you," I said and waved goodbye to him.

"You too," He said with a smile

"What?" I asked Edward

"Nothing," He assured me.

"No, tell me."

"Okay," He said in a half sigh. "Nessie wanted to know why you were flirting with Joe Jonas."

_Sigh._ I knew I shouldn't have asked.

_Did you like it? Should I post more? What do you want to happen? What do you think will happen? What was your favorite part? What was your least favorite part? Do you like cheese? How do you feel about gay marriage, what is your view on the over population of white tailed deer? __REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!! Just do it! I want to hear your answers to my questions!!!_


	2. AH! IT'S HANNAH MONTANA BUYING CRACK?

_In this chapter they come home from the concert, we find out what happened to Carlisle and Esme, and Esme meets Hannah Montana! Or does she? Have fun reading! By the way… I don't own Twilight, Hannah Montana, or the Jonas Brothers._

**Part Four: The ride home!!!!**

"That was so awesome!" Alice yelled as we road back home.

"I know! This was like the best day ever!" Emmett agreed.

"Speak for yourself," Jacob muttered.

"What? You didn't have fun?" Nessie question him.

"Oh yeah! I had a blast." Jacob replied sarcastically.

"You think you had a bad time," Rosalie sighed "My husband is in love with Kevin Jonas."

"Am not!" Emmett yelled back sounding much like a ten year old girl. "I mean, No I'm not."

"Nice save, there," Jasper said, mocking him.

"Oh, shut up," Emmett complained as he crossed his arms and turned toward the window going into pout mode.

"Well, I had fun," I said with smile.

"Of course you did," Edward said, obviously teasing me about the previous events. You know… The flirting THAT WAS NOT INTENTIONAL!

"Oh, be quiet," I told him and then went into pout mode just like Emmett.

"Am I the only person who still can't believe what happened?" Alice asked.

"I think so," I told her.

"Well, I just thought it was amazing," She continued. "I mean, gosh! He, he thought I was a good singer! And, and he's so, and I was, and it was! AHHHH!!!"

"We get it! It was amazing," Jasper half shouted, obviously jealous.

**Part four and a half: The beginning of Esme Island **

I bet you're all wondering were Carlisle and Esme have been during the super amazing story… Well, they were at Esme Island. Here is their story.

**Part five: The awesome, amazing, crazy trip to Esme island!!! **

**Esme's point of view **

"Well, this trip is turning out to be a blast!" I said to Carlisle.

"It really is." He agreed.

"Oh, I hope the kids are having as much fun as we are."

"I'm sure they are. Well, most of them. Rosalie said she got everyone tickets to a Jonas Brothers concert," he told me.

"Why that's wonderful!!" I exclaimed! "Oh, I wish I could have gone!"

We are on vacation. Away from the kids at the island Carlisle bought me! What a nice time we're having! Lets see… Well, we saw a live performance from Hannah Montana. He went searching for sea shells, swimming… Oh this has been just peachy keen!

Ring, ring. Oh! That's the phone!!!!!!!

"HELLO?" I answered.

"Hi!"

"Oh, hi Alice! Nice to talk to you!" I told her.

"Nice to talk to you, too," She said.

"Is there a reason you called?" I asked

"Oh, yes. I was just calling to tell you that magical unicorns are coming to get you!"

"What?"

"We heard that magical unicorns are headed to you island to have an awesome, amazing, crazy time!

"Well, doesn't that sound fun," I said. "I'll make them cookies!'

"Okay! Have fun!" She told me. "Bye."

**Part six: Makin' cookies! **

"I'm cookies! All by myself! Yeah, I'm making cookies! With no one else! Can't eat these cookies… When I'm done. Yeah. I'm. making. COOOOOOOOKIIIIES!!!!" I sang as I baked the cookies.

"Did someone say they were baking cookies?" *Studio audience yells AHHHHHHH!!!!*

"Oh my! It's Hannah Montana!"

"Yep, that's me!"

"What are you doing here?" I asked completely star struck.

"Well, I heard ya'll were makin' cookies so I had to come and get some. I'm starving!"

"Well, come on in! You can help!"

"OKAY!"

"I'm cookies, with Hannah Montana! Yeah, we're making cookies! With someone else! Can't eat these cookies… When I'm done! Yeah. I'm. Making. COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKIIIIIIIIIEEES WITH HANNAH MONTANA!!!!!!!! YEAH!" I sang.

**Part seven: Hannah Montana needs crack. **

"You're a very interesting person, you know that?" She asked.

"Why thank you!" I said. I've never been called interesting before!

"So… Can I buy some crack from you?" She asked.

"What?!?!?!? But, I don't have crack!"

"Oh, you don't… Man! Now were can I get crack? I'm not going back to Hollywood for another two weeks! How the hell can I go without crack for that long?" She complained.

"Oh, well… Golly, I'm sorry. I really wish I could get you some, but I wouldn't know where. Hang on, I'll go ask Carlisle." I told her.

"Carlisle?" I asked. "Do you know where I could find some crack?"

"What? Why do you want crack?" He asked.

"Not for me. Hannah Montana wanted it," I explained.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hanna Montana! She's in the kitchen! We were making cookies! Come on, I'll show you.," I said as I started walking toward the kitchen.

"See," I said, but there was no one there.

"I don't think you need anymore crack, Esme. It's obvious that you've had enough," He said with a sigh and then walked away.

"Crap. Hallucinating again!"

_Okay, this was my second chapter! Hope you liked it! I have plans for my next chapter… But I wont type It up unless I get some awesome reviews from you guys! _

_Questions: 1. What did you think? 2. What do you think will happen/What do you want to happen 3. What was your favorite part? 4. What was your least favorite part? 5. If a vampire gets high, will they get the munchies? If so, does that mean they want blood ever more the usual? 6. Do you like the Jonas Brothers? (I know I do! I love them as much as Alice does) __7. Do you like Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus? (I don't. If I did I would have made her awesome… Not a crack head. LOL) REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	3. HOTDOGS AND PARTIES AND SECRET FOOTAGE!

_Carlisle and Esme come home! Jacob gets personal. PARTIES AND JOE JONAS CUTS HIS HAIR! And THE CULLEN CLAN HAS "THE LAST HOTDOG" Disclaimer: GOD! I STILL DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR THE JONAS BROTHERS!!!! AHHH! I hate my life… _

**Part eight: Home coming!**

**Esme's point of view. **

"We're back!" I yelled, happy to be home.

"Yay!" Nessie yelled running up to Carlisle and I.

"We missed you sooo much!" Alice exclaimed coming into the room.

"What should we do now that we're home?" Carlisle asked the family as they sat in the living room talking about what all happened in the past three weeks Carlisle and Esme were gone.

"PARTY!!" Emmett yelled.

"I'll invite the Jonas Brothers!" Alice said while jumping up and down.

"Yeah!" Alice, Nessie, Esme, and Emmett yelled at the same time.

**Part nine: Calling the JoBros. **

_Ring, Ring _"Hello?" Nick asked answering the phone.

"HEY! Party at my house!" Alice yelled into the phone.

"Um… Great. But who is this?" Nick asked.

"ALICE CULLEN!"

"Oh, okay!"

"Guess what!!!" Alice yelled.

"Um… What?" Nick asked.

"THE BANANA KING WANTS TO SEE YOU!!!"

"Um… Alright. Why does the Banana king wish to see me?"

"You're special…"

"Oh, okay."

"Guess what else!!!"

"I'm not sure if I want to know…" Nick said sounding scared.

"HARRY POTTER!!! I'M HARRY POTTER!!!" Alice sang.

"Okay… Can I ask what drug you're on?"

"Um… Everything…" Alice admitted.

"Well, alright then. See you at the party," Nick said and then hung up.

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice screamed and then started spinning around trying to make herself dizzy.

**Part ten: EXPLAINATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"So… How exactly did you get their number?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, Alice. How ever did you manage that?" Japer asked, mocking her because he already knew.

"Well… I saw them outside the concert and simply introduced myself and asked for their real number," Alice explained, falsely I might add.

"Oh, WHATEVER!" Jasper yelled. "Here's what really happened… Alice STALKED them, BEGGED them for their real number, and then wouldn't leave them alone. Then I went over there, apologized, Introduced myself, and befriended them," Jasper told everyone.

"Oh well… The point it… WE HAVE THEIR NUMBER!" Alice said, and then went into pout mode.

Everyone burst out into laughter and Alice yelled. "Leave me alone! I was… HIGH!"

"No you weren't…" Edward said.

"I could have been!!! You never know." Alice told him. "SO HA! Evil people, mock me when I was in a time of weakness. YOU ALL KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE THEM!!"

**Part eleven: JAKE'S BACK!!! And he has a question!**

**Bella's point of view. **

"Has anyone seen Jacob?" I asked wondering why he hasn't been here all day. It was so unlike him.

"No, I haven't." Nessie answered.

"Knock, Knock," Someone yelled as they walked into the house. JACOB!

"I hope you don't mind but I got an amazing idea on the way over… Wanna here?" He asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Okay," He started as he took a video camera out of his bag. "I've decided to shoot 'The day In the life of a Cullen'!" He told me. "Good idea, right?"

"Um.. Yeah, Jake. Sure," I said, lying. I didn't know how I felt about it.

"Okay! Great! Don't tell the family, though. I want it to be real!"

"Okay, sure thing," I promised.

**Part twelve: A DAY IN THE LIFE OF A CULLEN!!!**

**Jacob's point of view. **

"This is a day in the life a Cullen." I whispered into the camera. "First is Edward."

"Ugh… I'm so pale," Edward whined standing in front of the mirror. "And look at my hair. GOSH! It's so hard to keep nice. GOSH! I hate me," Yelled and then saw Bella entering the room.

"Oh, hey Bella. You look beautiful today."

"Thanks," She replied.

"Do I look handsome today?" He asked.

"Yeah!"

"Thanks," He said back to her feeling much more confident.

"Well, I gotta get going, Edward," Bella said and then walked out the door.

"Go on now, Go… Walk out the door. Get out of here now! 'Cause you're not welcome any more! Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye? You thought I'd crumble! You thought I'd lay down and die! Oh no not I! I will survive! For as long as I know how to live I know I'll stay alive 'cause I've got all my life to live, and I've got all my love to give…" Edward sang after Bella left.

"Okay, well… That was a day in the life of Edward," I said into the camera.

"Next, a day in the life of Emmett."

"Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? Don't ya!" Well, that was unpleasant. I just walked in on Emmett singing that retched song.

"I know you do, Kevin… I know," Emmett whispered.

"Okay… And on THAT note… A day in the life of Emmett is OVER!

**Part thirteen: THE PARTY!! *Jumps through wall* OH YEAH!!! (Kool-Aid guy!) **

**Bella's point of view**

_Knock, Knock _

"I'll get it!" Alice yelled.

"Hey!"

"AHHH!" Alice screamed and then hugged Nick.

"Nice to see you too, Harry potter." Nick told her.

"So… I was told this was going to be a party… Where's the music?" Joe asked.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" I said as I ran over to the radio to put on some music.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Joe yelled as he started to dance.

"Calm down, Joe." Nick told him.

**Part fourteen: THE HAIR CUT!!! BUM BUM BUM!!!!**

"So…" I said to Joe after twenty minutes or so. "Have you ever thought about cutting your hair? It's quite long."

"My hair? No way!" Joe half yelled.

"Come on! It would look so much better!" I told him.

"No, no, no, no, no!" He said, repeating himself like a five year old.

"Please! You know you want too!" I pleaded. "Nick, Kevin? Don't you think Joe would look sooo much better if he got a hair cut?"

"Yes!" Nick exclaimed.

"We've been trying to tell him for the longest time. He never listens," Kevin explained.

"You know what? FINE!" He yelled over the music.

"Yes! Okay, so… Does anyone know how to cut hair?" I asked.

"I do!" Alice said.

"Great!"

"Oh, great. The crazy person is cutting my hair," Joe said sounding a little worried.

"Yeah… No worries, It will look amazing!" Alice told him. "AND I'M NOT CRAZY!"

"Okay, okay… Just work your magic," Joe told her.

"Alright! This should be fun!"

**Part fifteen: After the hair cut!**

"Ugh… My hair. My poor perfect head of hair," Joe whined.

"Oh, shut up!" I yelled at him. "It looks fine!"

"Yeah! Gosh. Calm the heck down! You'll scare small Animals and children!" Nick said.

"Like Nessie and her boyfriend," I heard Jasper whisper under his breathe. I tried to stifle laughter.

"I love it! So shut up!" Alice yelled.

"Yeah, I like it too," Emmett said.

"Ye-yeah… So do I!" Kevin agreed. I wonder why. Again I tried to stifle laughter. Beside me, Edward too was trying to contain his laughter.

"Yeah. It looks great," Jacob commented obviously bored with the subject. "What's really important is that I got it on tape! You know I'm posting this on youtube!"

"Joe! Will you PLEASE stop touching your head!" Kevin yelled. "It wont make your hair grow any faster!"

"But… I want my hair back!"

"To bad!" I yelled at him.

"Humm… This is so tragic," He said as he CONTINUED to complain.

"Oh SHUT UP!" Everyone yelled at him at once.

**Part sixteen: Leavin' NEVER COMIN' BACK AGAIN!!! FOUND SOMEBODY WHO DOES IT BETTER THEN HE CAN!**

"Well I guess we should get going," Nick said.

"Yeah… It's been great fun though!" Kevin said.

"Come on, Joe," Nick said to Joe, who was STILL messing with his newly cut hair.

"I guess I should get going too. Bye guys!" Jacob said.

"Bye, Jake, I said.

"See ya," Jacob called back as he walked to the door.

"Go on now, go! Walk out the door!" Edward started singing randomly.

"Okay then…" I said and started walking toward the living room to clean up a bit. Then I lifted the couch to clean under it and found something odd under there.

**Part sixteen: THE LAST HOTDOG EVER!!!!! AND IT MAGICAL!!!**

**Alice's point of view. **

"What is this doing here?" Bella called out

"What is it?" Rosalie asked.

"I think it's a hotdog," I said.

"What would a hotdog be doing under the couch?" Esme asked.

"I have no clue," Edward said.

"Neither do I," Bella said.

"Well, what should we do with it?" Emmett asked.

"We could give it to a hobo!" Bella yelled.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

"Wait! No! Don't!" I called out.

"Well, why not?" Edward asked.

"I had a vision," I explained.

"About what?"

"The last hotdog,"

"Do tell," Jasper said.

"Okay… So we gave the hotdog to a homeless person, but then, another homeless person wanted it too so they had a fight over the hotdog! Then people came over to see what they were fighting about and saw the hotdog. Then more people decided they wanted this hotdog because they thought it was special. So then half the city was fighting over one hotdog because some hobos told them it was magical! Then the whole world started fighting over a stupid hotdog! THE FREAKING HOT DOG STARTED WORLD WAR THREE!!!" I yelled.

"Dude, hobos are crazy," Jasper said.

"Yeah they are," Emmett agreed.

"Well, if we don't give it to a hobo… What do we do with it?" Bella asked.

"HOTDOG PARTY!" I yelled!

"YEAH!" Everyone agreed.

_Okay! Long story short… I'm the weirdest person alive! I don't know how I get half my ideas! All I know is that I REALLY want Joe Jonas to cut his hair and that I was at a friends house a little while ago, we had hotdogs. Then their was one left. I yell out "Hey I have a great movie idea… The last hotdog" Then I was telling my friend about it later and came up with this whole idea. I know… Weird, but that's just me. _

_Anyway… QUESTIONS OF THE DAY!!!_

_1. What was your favorite part?_

_2. Your least favorite part?_

_3. What do you think/want to happen? _

_4. DID YOU LOVE IT OR DID YOU LOVE IT?_

_5. What was your favorite tile? Like "After the hair cut!" or "THE PARTY!! *Jumps through wall* OH YEAH!!! (Kool-Aid guy!)" or whatever one was your favorite! I wish to know! _

_6. Have you ever tried to go vegan? (don't ask... My friends trying... I felt the need to ask.)_

_7. Are you pregnant?_

_8. Do you want to get pregnant?_

_9. WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! You can't have a baby! You're like ten! Gosh! You little whore!_

_10. THE JONAS BROTERS ROCK AND YOU KNOW IT!! _

_11. I know that's not a question and neither is this but it had to be said!_

_12. I had a question but I forgot it… _

_13. Still thinking…_

_14. Do you love me? _

_15. That wasn't the question but that's all I could think of. Darn it. It will come to me. In the mean time…_

_16. REVIEW!!! Or I'll beat you with a stick, stab you with the stick, and shove the stick down your throat. I know... Violent. _


End file.
